Dampening technology has been used widely in the field of furniture hinges to obtain smoother door opening and closing as well as preventing doors from slamming caused by excessive forces restoring the door to the closed position. Thus, furniture products with dampening hinges are favored by consumers.
A common dampening hinge comprises a hinge cup, a connecting arm and a hinge base, which are hinged or connected together in sequence. The hinge cup further is attached to a pull rod of a damper mounted on the hinge base by a hinge arm, and the hinge cup is driven by an outer force to achieve a braked opening/closing movement on the hinge base.
A hinge adopting a sector gear for transmission, for example, disclosed in CN Pat. No. ZL200720047410.7, comprises an inner swinging arm and a connecting element, wherein both the inner swinging arm and the connecting element are related to a sector gear and adopt gear engagement for transmission. However, that device has disadvantages. For example, the sector gear is made of thin metal and the transmission gear is small. Hence, the thin and small gears stick under use; an inflexibility of opening and closing occurs; and gears can collapse. Such disadvantages reduce product lifespan and widespread use. Moreover, machining the transmission gear and the thin and small inner swinging arm, and then connecting the components, increase manufacturing complexity and cost.